sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Better View II
This story begins where A Better View I left off and deals with Torg and Sasha's continuing efforts to find Dr. Steve's Lab. Synopsis Sasha is trying to analyze the data disc Torg brought her, and says that it would be easier to know where/ how he found it. So Torg tells her what has happened to him over the past week. Torg explains that ever since joining the Minion Master in the spring he's taken Bun-Bun into the woods where Dr. Steve's was. Every single time in the spring, fall, and now in the winter Bun-Bun invariably brought him back to the same spot. Torg then concluded that the lab must have gotten up and walked away. While he is explaining this Sasha begins undressing to change clothes and dress her wounds from the fight with Bun-Bun. This distracts Torg quite a bit and it affects his storytelling significantly until she gets dressed again. Back in the past Bun-Bun punts Torg into a mound of snow. Torg (still thinking the lab literally got up and walked away) then concludes that he must head back to Kesandru House to get a better view of the surrounding forest. Torg headed down into Riff's abandoned lab. By that time the inflatable digbots left behind had converted the entire lab into a massive underground indoor city. Kiki and Torg ate at a Burger Miester down there and decided to catch the "digbot-enhanced" version of "Stabatard". Torg then has a separate flashback about when he and the other minions first saw "Stabatard" and made some shocking realizations about its true nature. Going back to his original flashback Torg reveals that they were followed down into the digbot city by armed Hereti-Corp employees who were tearing the city apart trying to get to him. Torg believed that after they all vanished Hereti-Corp had been watching every place associated with them nonstop. The agents were all grinning as they opened fire, but this was because they had been cooped up in the vans for months with no results. Eventually the Brain Digbot marshals a response and attacks the agents with large armored marshal-bots. He spares Torg because he knew him and Torg wasn't carrying a gun (which were banned). Torg was in fact armed but he disposed of his weapon when heard about that. The Hereti-Corp agents were retreating until their fourth member arrived carrying a flamethrower. The digbots couldn't defend against him and the entire city descended into chaos. In the confusion Torg headed to the digbot temple, where his inflatable starship from the Dimension of Ghouls was kept. They worshiped it, but after Torg disabled and deflated it, some of the digbots began worshiping him and before he knew it he had a holy war on his hands. In the ensuing melee Torg and Kiki escaped, but a stray bullet hit the starship's packaging and took out the auto-inflate pumps. Torg had to manually inflate the starship once outside of the city (which took three days) and then took Kiki up in it to take some orbital recon photos of the site where the lab was. This is where the data disc came from. Sasha eventually manages to open the files on the disk but, as Torg was flying Kiki had to man the scanners, all it had on it was an image of an enormous ferret butt. Torg and Sasha go up in the ship next and scan the area while Torg reveals his next assignment: destroy Hereti-Corp. Torg reasons that they were the ones who stopped him from warning Riff and Zoë about Oasis by jamming the phone lines. Sasha tries to talk him out of it, saying that their next target should be NoFun because of the monster they unleashed on Dr. Shankraft's island. Torg reluctantly agrees, saying that they should find Bun-Bun and Dr. Schlock first, as they both have experience fighting Hereti-Corp. At the same time Schlock receives a report from agents in the digbot city. The digbots have been cut off inside their temple and make a heroic last stand against the Hereti-Corp troops. The brain digbot gets away, and all that Frog (who was leading the assault in mechanized armor) could get out of the other digbots was that Torg had come there to get an inflatable spaceship. As Gennaro (who gave this report) left the office he caught sight of something on Schlock's computer screen which startled him. He later confided in Strom that Schlock was looking at a picture of an enormous ferret butt. They both agree that the company is headed south. Back in orbit Sasha sees something interesting. Underground at the site where Dr. Steve's lab used to be is a pair of giant metal doors. They land on site and Torg digs and finds out that the entire lab is covered by the doors. It would take too much time and draw too much attention if Torg did it by himself, so he convinces the brain digbot and the few surviving normal digbots to help him. They agree only to get revenge on Hereti-Corp for destroying their city. Torg tells them to keep the digging quiet in case the enemy comes in for a better view. Category:Stories